Locked Away
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: What is it that the Campbell's are hiding?


Locked Away

By: Wolfa Moon

Sum: What is it that the Campbell's are hiding?

DIS: don't own. Entertainment only.

LA

Their grandfather had opened the heavy metal door. Leading to a secluded basement. One of their many safe houses.

"Salt coated silver door." Taping it as he opened them. He was letting the brothers in on their secret. They walked along the corridor. Supernatural creatures of all types lined the cell wall. A werewolf slammed into the silver railed cage. Burning at the contact.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked taking in the caged creatures. Spotting a changeling, in 8 year old girl form.

"We need information. New defenses. What better way than from the source." That's how they had a cure for the Gin. He motioned them further. "But this one could not have been captured without your brother's help." Sam looked to Dean and shrugged. Sam had told them lots of things. Moving to the very end. Past three cells with captured demons in devil traps. Then their grandfather stopped in front of the last one. Smile wide on his face. Pleased at their accomplishment. Opening the sealed container door. Must be a prized demon in a trap. The brothers moved in. First they noticed the fire ring. Dean looked from the captured. Quickly turning on his grandfather.

"What the hell?" Moving into the cell further. There in the smallest ring of fire stood Castiel. Swaying slightly hitting the firewall. Jerking him back to stand straight. Dean made a move to stamp out the fire. But stopped at the cocking of a shotgun. "Seriously." Looking over to Christian who held the weapon on him. Sam drew his weapon on his cousin. For he was a cousin not his brother.

"It took us a while to catch one. And he hasn't told us anything."

"No wonder." Dean turned and stamp out the fire. Castiel fell through the wall into Dean. "This is Castiel." Grabbing a tight hold. Taking in the singed marks on the jacket. Learning that it did worse to their grace. "Castiel?" looking to Sam.

Sam eyed his grandfather.

"Your angel. No wonder he was so easy to capture." Christian laughed. Grandpa pulling out his weapon and aimed at Dean.

"Put him back." He ordered. This had been a victory for them. They needed information.

"No," Dean moved away from the fire toward the exit. Sam holding his weapon on the Campbell family.

"He's an angel." His grandfather reminded them.

"Yeah, and he's ours."

"He's the enemy. We're blood son."

"I've known Cas a helluva lot longer than you. And my faith is in him. He's family." Pulling their injured friend closer they made they're way out. The other two Campbell's stood by the door. "You really don't want to be standing there right now." They both smiled at him. At his attempt to escape with their prisoner. No exit for them. Dean squeezed Cas tighter to him. Praying for a miracle.

"And how are you gonna get by us." The only female Campbell laughed. They have the upper hand. Cas moved slightly in Dean's hold. Sam came up behind them.

"Sam you ready."

"Yeah." Guns in both hands aiming them at their relatives. Dean looked down to Cas. Then back to glaring at their bloodline. "We're leaving." Dean grabbed Sam.

LA

Crash landing beside the impala.

"Damn." They all pitched forward. Sam moving to grab Castiel's head cushioned in his hands. Dean catching himself before crashing all his weight on him. Moving back quickly to cuddle the angel closer to him. Dean glared at Sam.

"I didn't know."

"You told them."

"Hey not all angels are Cas."

"Yeah, but that is who they caught." Dean got up moving toward the car. Angel in arms. Sam stunned looked down. What had he done? He thought he was helping them. Teaching them a way to contain an angel. He didn't even think about Cas. Sure he had tried, prayed, even summoned. But he never came. Was this the reason? Had he helped contain one of his friends? One who had given so much. Closing his eyes tight he teared. How could he. "Come on Sam." Sam moved. Moving to the driver seat.

LA

Dean held the angel's form close to him. Hand on his carotid, making sure he had a pulse. How could he have not been worried about their angel? And angel who was going to play sheriff in a lawless town. Leaving him without even a good bye.

Cause there never was any farewells.

Glaring at his brother in the mirror. Sam could only sigh at what he had done.

Looking down he took in the charred cloths and skin. Damn. How long had he been there? Pulling him closer to him. He knew Cas had survived and not Sam. But had kept everyone away. For an Apple pie life. The one who dragged his ass from hell. The one who had fallen from grace. One who had died twice for them. And he had let him go. Got to what. To be captured by blood kin. To save the world for man. And look what they did to one of the heroes. Barbeque.

Sam returned his focus on the road. How could he have let this happen? Then swerved as a figure appeared in the middle of the isolated road.

"What the hell man?" Dean voiced loudly.

"There was a…" Sam turned to look out the back window to see the person who he had missed. The person was gone. Looking to his brother he noticed how he hadn't checked round to see what his brother bypassed. Dean's eyes though are focused on something. Following the gaze. His mouth dropped. There smirking in the headlights. The once dead archangel, Gabriel. Hell everyone else is coming back from the dead. Why not one of God's warriors who came through in the end. Gabriel moved from in front of the car to the back passenger side door. Opening it he leaned in.

"Hello boys. See you found my long lost brother." Staring intently at Cas. "What happened?" Gabriel sounded pissed.

"Some hunters captured him holding him in a small ring of holy fire." Sam informed. Gabriel leaned in laying a hand on his younger brother. Closing his eyes he felt the wrong, the pain in Cas' grace. Opening his eyes he looked at the brothers. "I need to take him to heaven."

"What?" Dean pulled Cas closer, tighter. Gabe smirked. Seeing how protective the hunter was over his bro. Even when he played tricks on them. Worried for this bright burning, once falling angel. Loyalty. Now Gabe only loyal to one other angel. One who fought during it all. Castiel was sheriff. And he the deputy. Or so he liked to think.

"His grace is singed. I need to get him some help." Dean looked over the unconscious being in his arms. His friend, just getting him back. He is losing him again. "I'll make sure he visits." Dean stared into Gabriel. Seeing the change in the arch.

"You better, or else." Smiling at the protective streak.

"You have my word." Leaning in he gripped tight on Castiel's trench coat lapels. "I'll take care of him, promise." Then they were gone.

Dean hopped out of the car opening the driver side door. Sam quickly moved at the unvoiced command. Moving to the passenger side. Dean got in and began to drive.

"Dean I'm sorry."

"Save it." He huffed. Pissed at what his blood had done to their brother from another mother. "You didn't mean for them to catch Cas."

"I know. Yet they did," Sam sighed.

"If I had known."

"I know Sam." Dean trying to settle his anger. "I'm just worried."

"Gabriel will take care of him."

"Yeah, tell me that isn't strange." Sam and Dean grunt in agreement. "So dinner?" Dean nodded. His worry on Castiel. Knowing now he is safe. Safe from their relatives. Safe with a now undead arch. Who is now on their side. Helping fight the good fight.

The good fight.

Who are the good?

Who are the bad?

The people who are blood.

Or the family you make….


End file.
